Partners
by lucidshadow
Summary: When a mother finally crosses the line with her son, he leaves her with the small support of his pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.**

* * *

Vaniville town, a small town that just got town consisted of about twenty houses, the houses are all the same, two stories beige with dark brown corners and blue doors and town is surrounded by a stone wall with a gate at the front of the town.

The town is usually quiet, but this night the sky is filled with a family fighting."What's wrong with you!Whats with these grades?"A woman angrily shouted.

"I'm sorry the work is so hard, and there's a lot of it." said a young man

"That doesn't explain it Jason, I had to juggle you and two part time jobs, to support us! Did you know that? Did you know how hard that was?

"Yes ma'am, I do know how hard it was."

"Then why do you keep disappointing me when i have worked so hard for you? You know what it's late so we'll pick this up in the to sleep"

Jason's mom went up stairs to her room. Justin was sitting on his couch with his head in his hands."Juliet you can come out now she's gone." Jason said out loud,when he said that a Frosslas come out from behind the sat next to looked around the house it was like every other house the living room to the left of the door, kitchen to the right, with dinning room connected to the kitchen. The stairs were connected to the living said"Juliet to night is the night we do it, to night we'll run away and i'll become a pokemon trainer so you can have friends, and we can see the world!"Juliet smiled and nodded her head, she was pleased Jason was finally about to do it.

As Jason prepared his things, Juliet stayed downstairs wondering"I hope he gets a psychic type or a communicator so we can talk.".After about ten minutes Justin was down stairs with a black backpack, he was wearing black shorts, a white shoes are just a pair of black running had a big smile plastered on his face, he walked over to Juliet and hugged was blushing and let out a sigh."We're really doing this thing Juliet, now lets get out of walked over to the door quietly opening the door."JASON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"Yelled his mother.

"Mom what are you doing awake? I though you were sleeping."

"No I wasn't but what are you doing? Are you planning to run away? After all i done for you?"

"NO Ma'am i was just going to a friends house he needed help with a project."

"Really you think I'm dumb?" Justin's mother walked up to him, even though she was smaller than him, Jason was still scared of mother looked him in the eye.  
The next shocked Juliet and 's mother reeled back her hand and slapped him with all her fell out the door, falling to the looked at her in the eyes."What the hell!This is the last straw,striking your son! Fuck you!"

Justin got up and left the town, Juliet was trailing behind him. As the two left the town Jason stopped and knelled to the ground,he place his head in his hands and started to floated over to him and patted his looked up and looked around him he saw hills, trees and bushes."Thank you Juliet, you never left me, not when i brought you home and you saw mom's rage you stayed. thank you."Juliet floated in front of him and grabbed Jason's hand and helped him wiped his tears from his eyes.

Justin looked up at the sky, the moon was in them middle of the sky."Juliet let's go to the next town and rent a room." Juliet and Jason walked towards the next town, smiling all the way.


	2. Forest pt1

**Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.**

* * *

Juliet and Jason went to cross the bridge into route 2. Juliet stopped halfway across the bridge. She looked into the water. Jason noticed she stopped and said"Hey Juliet i know you're having fun, but i don't want to be caught out in the night any longer than i have to be."

Juliet looked up at Jason. She knew Jason was scared and felt bad for having to delay him. Juliet floated behind Jason.

"Hey were at route 2, were're near the forest." Jason said. Juliet nodded at Jason.

Route 2 was nicknamed Avance trail,it was just a straight path with patches of tall grass for beginner trainers to get new pokemon. At the end of the route was Santalune Forest.

AS the two walk though the route. Jason tripped on a knot of grass. Juliet lifted her hand to her mouth and gave a little giggle. "Oh haha it's always funny when i fall, i would laugh at you if you could fall."Jason said. Juliet helped Jason up.

Jason patted the dirt off his clothes, the two made it to the front of the forest.

there was a dark mist near the entrance, the trees gloaming over the entrance giving an eerie shadow on the path.

Jason gulped then made his way into the forest, Juliet followed closely behind.

AS the two walked, Jason became paranoid he started to hear noises, he started to see shadowy figures in the trees.

Juliet noticed this behavior and tried to comfort Jason by hugging his arm.

"Thanks Juliet, this is helping a lot, to know that i'm safe because of you." Jason said.

Juliet looked down and blushed.

Jason jumped when he heard a loud crack. Juliet looked around for the noise.

Jason saw the trees moving, they began to take form, they had long black arms and legs.

They gave a deadening roar."Trevenant!"

Jason grabbed Juliet and ran with the Trevenants running behind them. Jason looked back quick and saw about five of them. He also saw one's hands glow with black energy, the Trevenant formed the energy into a ball and shot it at Jason and Juliet.

Jason covered Juliet with his body to protect her. When the energy hit Jason and Juliet were propelled forward. Jason couldn't hold onto Juliet while into the air. Jason flew into a tree his vision blurred, the last thing he saw was Juliet fighting the Trevenant. The fight was uneven it was five to won she couldn't win Jason thought.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 ** _Hey everybody sorry i haven't posted in a while i can only write on the weekends now so i'll try to post on Sundays._**


	3. The forest pt2

**Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.**

 _Italics = pokemon speech_

* * *

Juliet looked around her, she saw five Trevenants, she knew she couldn't win.

She doesn't like fighting, and Jason didn't make her, she should've learned to protect him.

The biggest Trevenant walked up to Juliet."You are free from this human's grip, you are now a free pokemon." he said with a stern voice.

Juliet looked at him with hate she yelled _'WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I wasn't in trouble! he's my friend! what did you think you were doing?_ "

The Trevenant stayed calm and replied" _You were not human's are terrible creatures, they're corrupt, they only want what's best for them_."

" _NO they don't, if they did why did he protect me from you're hidden power?_ "

" _He wanted to protect his merchandise, she was going to trade you eventually, and he needs you to be perfect._ "

" _No you're wrong, he wouldn't he cares about me, he cares for every living thing in this world! I bet he still doesn't want to hurt you five, even after what you did._ "

" _Enough i will not hear this." the trevenant nodded at the other and they went to get Jason."He will pay for enslaving a living creature, you will eventually learn that what were doing is the right thing._ "

two trevenants grappled Jason and dragged him to a tree, they then bonded his arms and legs to the tree. After they bounded his hands and feet they left into the other two Trevenant help back Juliet.

The leader of the Trevenants walked over to Jason." _Look at him, the dominant 're suppose to be better thank us? He can't take one of us._ "

The Trevenant slapped Jason. Jason yelled as he woke up. The Trevenant continued to assault Jason. Juliet struggled to escape but she couldn't, all she could do is cry.

" _Please stop, please stop hurting him, I beg of you._ " Juliet pleaded.

" _Silence we have to take revenge on this human filth_." the Trevenant said

" _No please stop, leave him alone we'll leave and won't come back_."

"I said enough, take care of her boys." the trevenant said with a sly smile.

The two Trevenants holding Juliet nodded and started to walk off with her.

"Hey stop bring her back, don't take her away!" Jason yelled trying to get his arms and legs free

.Jason tried and tried to get his arms free but to no leader continued his assault once again.

Juliet was screaming as she was being dragged away, Jason felt useless, he was being killed by a pokemon, he can't help Juliet.

Jason was beginning to lose began to fade. Jason held on to concuss. Jason gave one last effort to break free.

" _Give up you little worm, you can't break out of that_."the Trevenant said.

The Trevenant reeled his fist back for one last hit. But before he hit Jason his hand began to glow purple.

The purple glow began to engulf the Trevenant, then he began to levitate into to the air.

" _Hey! What's going on?_ " he said

there was no reply. The Trevenant looked around for whoever did this to him. He couldn't see anybody. The Trevenant then got slammed into the earth, this repeated until the Trevenant fainted.

Jason looked around for who did this, he become scared, but as soon as he became scared his mind went calm.

"Be calm young one I am here to help you." Jason heard in his head

"Who are you?" Jason said with a hint of worry in his voice

Out of the forest came a girl in a white dress, with green hair and red eyes. It look like she wore a green half shirt with sleeves.

"I am what you call a Gardevoir, i have come to aid you."

The Gardevoir eyes glowed purple, Jason felt the restraints on his hands and feet loosen.

When Jason's restraints came lose, he fell to the ground.

The Gardevoir came over to him, her hands began to glow, she than began to move her hands over Jason.

Jason began to fell better.

"Thank you, but why have you came to help me." Jason asked

 _"I have came because you were in trouble, it is a deplorable to leave those in need of help._ " the Gardevoir's words echoed in Jason head.

"Thank you, but I must find Juliet she's out there with two more Trevenant."

 _"don't worry i have rescued the Froslass, I had her stay where she was, please follow me."_

Jason followed the Gardevoir for a little while.

The two came into a clearing, sitting on a stump was Juliet, she was crying.

Jason ran pass the Gardevoir and hugged Juliet from behind. Juliet jumped a little but realized who it was relaxed into his embrace.

Jason released his hug on Juliet and turned around to the Gardevoir."Thank you so much, how can we repay you ma'am?"

The Gardevoir thought for a second. _"Well it's getting boring around here, even though i like saving people, i would really like to go on an adventure. So how about letting me go on your adventure."_

Jason looked questionably at the Gardevoir."How did you know about our adventure?"

" _Who when rescuing you two i read both of your minds. So how about that adventure?_."

"Well of course you can come, but i haven't got any pokeballs so you'll have to be close to me in cities and town, and also would you like a name?"

 _"Well this is great and I would appreciate a name."_

Jason thought about a couple of names in his head."Would she like Ashley, maybe Madison." Jason's thought were interrupted.

 _"I would enjoy the name Ashley."_

"Well welcome to our small group Ashley, i'm sure we'll have a amazing adventure together."

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed this week's chapter.

Please leave a review of the story.


	4. linking

**Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.**

 _ **Italics = pokemon speak**_

* * *

The trio stood in the clearing, Juliet and Ashley were talking to themselves.

Jason sat the the tree stump thinking to him self."If Ashley is physic pokemon, and can talk to me in my mind, maybe she can link Juliet and mine minds."

Jason smiled at his thought. Jason looked over to Ashley and Juliet."Hey Ashley i have a quick question for you."

Ashley looked at Jason." _Sure what's the question."_

"Since you can talk to me in my mind, then maybe you can link my and Juliet's mind so we can talk to each other."

Ashley thought for a moment. _"Sure i don't think that's impossible, but it will put a tremendous strain on me, but i will do it."_

Jason smile grew wider."Oh thank you Ashley."

Ashley nodded and called Juliet over.

When Juliet came, Ashley touched her head with her left hand, then touched Jason's head with her right hand. Ashley's eyes began to glow a light blue color, and after about ten minutes, she stopped.

Ashley began to fall over, Jason quickly grabbed her and held her bridal style.

"Thank you Ashley for doing all of this, we'll stay here until you recover, so right now just sleep." Jason asked

Ashley nodded her head, then nodded to sleep.

Jason gently put Ashley on the ground, then grabbed his back pack, and dug around for a second.

Jason pulled out a small folded black blanket. Jason unfolded the blanket and placed it on Ashley.

Ashley pulled the blanket closer.

Jason seeing Ashley sleep, made him realize he was just as tired.

Juliet floated over to Jason and asked."Jason can you understand me?"

Jason looked at Juliet."Yes is can, Juliet we can finally talk!"

Juliet smiled and hugged Jason. _"Oh Jason, i waited so long to talk to you, i'm sorry i couldn't talk to you, through all the hard time."_ Juliet said with a tear in her eye.

Jason returned the hug."Juliet it's fine, you just being there listening to my problems helped a lot." Jason said trying to calm Juliet.

Jason yawned."Also Juliet i'm tired, do you mind if i sleep."

Juliet let go of Jason. _"Oh no you been through a lot tonight go to sleep, and by the time you wake up it might be the afternoon."_

Jason looked at Juliet with a strange expression on his face, it was a mix of tiredness and curiosity.

Juliet pointed up at the sky, and Jason saw the sky begin to turn orange.

Jason nodded and placed his back pack on the ground, and used it as a pillow, even though it was cold out Jason went to sleep fairly fast.

Juliet keep watch as the two slept. Juliet floated over to Jason.

Juliet saw that he was shivering and that she could see his breath.

She started to worry, if she didn't warm him up he might get a cold.

Juliet then looked over at Ashley, the blanket she was using was fairly small.

Juliet tried to carry Jason, but she couldn't lift him all the way up, so she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to Ashley.

Jason shifted in his sleep. Juliet lifted the blanket and put Jason under the Blanket.

The blanket barley fit the both of them, but they were both covered.

The next few hours flew by, Juliet saw all kinds of forest pokemon, one pokemon was so curious that it same over to smell Jason, but ran when Jason shifted in his sleep.

Juliet looked up at the sky and noticed the sky was blue, but couldn't see the sun, also the air began to get warmer.

Jason stirred in his sleep, then finally woke up, Jason sat up taking the blanket with him.

Ashley groaned and woke up to. Jason looked at Juliet and asked."Hey Juliet, how long did we sleep? And how do we share the blanket?

Juliet looked back at the Jason and answered." _Oh you were asleep for about three hours, and i placed you under the blanket because you were getting cold._

Ashley got up and stretched. _"Well i don't know about you two but i'm hungry, should i go and get up berries?"_ Ashley asked.

Juliet nodded. _"Sure but Jason also has some food in his bag, but i think he only packed junk food."_

Jason over heard the conversation."I did not you only saw me pack some snacks, i also have some berries." Jason said in retaliation.

Jason reached into his back pack and pulled out two containers filled with berries."See i told you." Jason said with a smirk.

Juliet was about to retort, but heard rustling in the trees."Hello is anyone out here?" said a mysterious voice

Jason said"Yes they're are people here."

Out of the trees came a police officer with a growlithe following him.

"Hello officer how may i help you?" Jason asked.

"There's a missing person alert, do you by any chance, see a young girl pass by?"

Jason looked at Juliet, and Ashley. They both shook their heads no.

"No officer we haven't seen any one while we were out here." Jason replied.

The officer looked annoyed."Thank you for your time." he said and walked back back into the forest.

the trio looked at each other."We're going to look for her." Jason said, packing his things up.

 _"wait before you go, i remember something."_ Ashley said.

"What is it Ashley?" Jason asked

 _"Remember those treveants, watch out they were once a trainers pokemon but got abandoned, so watch out, they're strong."_

Jason looked at Ashley "how do you know that?"

 _"I read their minds, saw their memories, and forgot to tell you, but lets go look for that girl."_

Jason nodded, the trio walked into the forest to look for that girl.


	5. New Arrivals

**_Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori._**

* * *

The trio emerged from another clearing, they were going around in circles looking for that girl. Jason ran his hands through his hair.

"Jason, it's useless we can't find her we should give up." Ashley said

"NO! we can't give up there us is a person missing out there! Jason yelled

"wow, calm down Jason, the cops will take care of it."

"Yeah i know, sorry for yelling."

"Oh no it's quite fine, i understand. Now lets get back to our adventure."

Jason nodded, then looked around."We're still in the woods i guess when we find somebody we'll ask for a way out."

The trio walked around for about half a hour, Juliet kept reminding Jason about his navigating skills.

"Juliet, i get it i can find my way out, just stop making fun of me i'm trying my best." Jason said looking at Juliet.

Juliet gave him an innocent smile.

Jason looked forward and saw two shadowy figures moving in the bushes

Jason stepped back. Ashley who was staying being Jason quickly moved in front of him.

She readied an attack. Obviously whoever was in the bushes noticed and slowly walked out.

Three children walked out from the shadows. both were girls.

the girl on the left had brown short hair, with brown eyes. She wore a pinks shirt, blue pants and sneakers. she was about eleven year old girl.

The other girl was older and she wore a red hoodie,black jeans and sneakers.

Ashley lowered her attack, and floated behind Jason.

the older girl spoke up."Sir can you help us? We were playing around and got lost."

Jason laughed and said."Well we're lost too but you can help us get out."

The older girl smiled and said."Cool, I'm Susan, and this is my little sister Nichole."

"Hello, I'm Jason and the Froslass is Juliet, and the Gardevoir is Ashley."

"Cool lets start to find the way out, we don't have any pokemon yet."

"Why is that?"

"We're on our way to get Nichole's starter pokemon."

Jason looked at her"So you're not going to get one? Strange, but lets get out of the forest."

Susan nodded and grabbed Nichole's hand and began to follow Jason.

After about a hour or two the group finally saw the exit to the forest.

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting for the last three weeks, I've been extremely busy.**


	6. The first battle

**Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.**

* * *

The group looked around at the exit of the forest, it was a great sight to see.

"Wow that took forever, but this isn't that great to look at." Susan said.

Jason looked at her then the exit. This is route 3 'Ouvert Way' a small route to get to Santalune city. the route had a dirt road with grass on both sides.

The group walk towards the route only to be stopped by a little girl.

"Excuse me sir are you a pokemon trainer?" she said.

Jason looked down at her and said."Well yeah i guess i am, why?"

The girl grew a big smile."Then i challenge you to a pokemon battle sir."

Jason looked at her then at Juliet and Ashley.

Ashley and Juliet both nodded, then they talked together for a minute, then Juliet floated in front of Jason.

"I'll be battling, Jason lets win this." Juliet said

Jason nodded. The little girl grabbed a pokeball and throw it while saying." Go Buneary."

A small brown pokemon with big ears came out, the lower half of its body had cream color fur on it, also on the tips of it's ears.

Buneary looked at Juliet and got into a fighting stance.

The girl said"Buneary use pound."

The Buneary ears glowed white, she charged at Juliet.

"Juliet dodge then use ice shard ." Jason said.

Juliet nodded and dodged Buneary's attack, Juliet formed an ice shard in her hands and throw it at Buneary.

The attack connected sending Buneary flying ten feet backwards.

Susan, Nichole, and Ashley laughed when the Buneary flew.

Juliet throw her hands to cover her mouth. she flew over to Buneary.

The Buneary was unconscious, the girl ran over to her Bunaery and returned it.

"Wow mister your pokemon is strong." the girl said

"Will your Buneary be okay?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah she'll be okay, I just have to take her to the poke center to get her healed, thank you for the battle mister." the girl said, running off towards the city.

When the girl was far enough away Jason turned to Juliet."Why did you just blast that Buneary! and you three why did you laugh!"

Juliet tried to explain herself but couldn't, while Susan and Nichole tried to do the same. Ashley simply siaid it was funny.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose."You know what I don't care lets get going."

The group set out, with three of them smiling, one angry, and one felling terrible.

As the group made their way down the trail.

After about five minutes the group found their way in front of the city.

The group noticed the sun was setting, so they decided to sleep in the city.

Santalune city, small though be it, it has a good feel to it.

The group made their way to the poke center.

Jason ordered two rooms, one for him and his pokemon, and one for Ashley, and Nichole.

Jason went to his room after giving Ashley and Nichole their keys to their room.

Jason undressed into his shorts and his tee shirt, and fell to sleep in his bed.

When he was about to fall asleep, he felt a something lay behind to him.

Jason turned over and say Ashley there.

Jason fell out of bed."Oh i'm sorry, I should've let you and Juliet sleep on the bed."

Ashley shook her head. Jason was surrounded by a purple light."No the bed is just large enough to fit all three of us.

Ashley lifted Jason up in the air and pulled him towards the bed, Juliet also settled into the bed.

Jason felling awkward sleeping with to girls on both his sides, but got over it and eventually fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.

* * *

 **Jason POV**

I laid in the bed. I slowly rose up, not trying to disturb the two sleeping pokemon at my sides.

I look around the room, it was a regular pokecenter room, it had a kitchen to the left of the door.

A bathroom located about ten feet away from the kitchen. The bed was located to the right of the door. on the wall adjacent

of the bed was a T.V., by the bed was a little nightstand with a little digital clock, it red 3:38 A.M. there's a window by the bed.

I rubbed my eyes.

I slowly got out of bed, as i touched the ground I heard a little yawn. I freeze, i looked back at the bed.

I saw two ruby eyes gleaming in the dark.

"Where are you going? Ashley asked using telepathy as to not wake Juliet.

"I was going to use the bathroom." I said in a whisper.

"At this hour? Why did you wake?"

"I don't know, just please let me go and go back to sleep."

Ashley nodded. I make my way to the bathroom."Weird I don't know her, but this is strange behavior." I thought to myself

I reached the bathroom and did what I needed to do. As I left the bathroom. I saw a sight that scared me.

Ashley was sitting up at the edge of the bed. I looked at her, her red eyes look like they're trying to look into my soul.

"Hey Ashley, you alright?"

"Yes Jason I am fine, just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" I said as I sat next to her, she's small compared to me, but I'm about 5"11', so i'm taller than most pokemon.

Ashley let out a sigh" I use to be a trainer's pokemon, he was a great trainer, but one day he got into a spar with team Flare."

Ashley took a moment to gather herself. I could tell she was going to tell me something bad, so i braced for the worst.

after she regained her composer she continued."As I said he got into a spar, but they over powered us, we got captured. After that, they tried to recruit him, after he declined they forced him. He didn't want his pokemon to be on his team, so he released us, we could've helped."

I didn't know what to do, so i just patted her on her back.

She continued" We could've escaped together, with everyone. But thank you for listening, you just like him."

I looked at her."How do you know you know we're alike, you only known me for two days?"

Ashley looked at him."Oh when I let connected your's and Juliet's minds, I could see your memories."

I didn't know how to respond this."lets go back to sleep."

Ashley nodded, and got back in bed. she motioned for me to get back in the bed.

"Look Ashley, I find this weird to sleep next to two girls." I said.

Ashley looked at me strangely." Oh yeah, i forgot, you just remind me of him so much, all of my old trainer's pokemon would sleep in his bed."

Ashley gave me a sad look, oh man she's guilt tripping me.

I sighted and got in the bed, I had a slight blush on my face.

* * *

 **Hello my readers, I know this is starting to look like a harem, but it's not i promise it's not, unless you want it to be, i'm actually thinking about it a little bit.**

 **Please leave a review on what you think about my story, please be honest.**

 **Also i need Jason's pokemon team to be filled out, so please leave what pokemon i should use, their name, and gender.**

 **Have a good day.**


	8. Happy Holidays!

_**Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.**_

* * *

Jason and his pokemon were all laying in bed, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

After a couple of more knocks, Jason got up and dragged himself over to the door and opened it.

At the door was Nichole, with a big smile on her face."Come on Jason get dressed and meet Susan and me outside, it's super important!"

Before Jason could ask why, Nichole took off down the hallway towards the lobby.

Jason just shrugged, and rubbed his eyes. Jason walked over to his bag, and grabbed out cloths.

Jason went to the bathroom and changed, when he was in there he felt something in his head, like a nagging sensation in his head, he dismissed it and got back to dressing.

When he exited the bathroom,he was wearing black pants, with a blue sweater on. Jason saw Ashley and Juliet talking."Hello girls, i'm glad you're awake, Nichole and Susan want to see us outside."

Juliet looked over from her conversation with Ashley and asked"Why, is it something important?"

"I don't know, Nichole said get dressed and meet her outside." Jason shrugged.

Juliet and Ashley got up from the bed and made their way towards the door, Jason got his bag and walked behind them.

When the trio got in the lobby of the Pokecenter, they saw Nichole and Susan sitting in chairs by the door.

Jason looked at the window and saw something very exiting for Juliet."Hey Juliet it's snowing!"

Juliet quickly looked at the window and grew a smile.

Susan and Nichole noticed Jason and his pokemon and walked over to them.

"Hey Jason, you finally made it, we need to go to the next town." Susan said.

Jason looked at her then outside. Jason packed a sweater, but the the snow is coming down kinda heavy. Jason nodded and the group headed outside.

The city looks completely different cover in snow. The usually brick houses with green roofs are covered in snow. the fountain in the middle of the city has been turned off for some strange reason.

Jason remembered something very important."Wait! I need to get pokeballs for Ashley, and the other pokemon i'm going to tame."

Nichole looked at him with a pout."Fine, we'll wait, but i'm staying here to play in the snow."

Susan and Juliet decided to stay with her was the only one willing to go with Jason, probably so she can pick out a good pokeball for herself.

The pokestore was actually inside the Pokecenter, they had built it in there a while ago, Jason just got lazy and didn't buy any pokeballs on the way to his room.

As Jason and Ashley walked back though the snow, Ashley said something to Jason."Hey Jason, it's pretty cold out here, do you think you'll be fine in that sweater. It's getting colder out here."

"Nah, I'll be fine, I like the cold anyways, keeps me awake." Jason replied.

As Jason and Ashley entered the Pokecenter for the second time, Jason went right of the counter with the nurse, and into a separate room, with two clerks there.

"Hello, how may I be of service today?" One of the clerks said.

"I need five pokeballs." Jason said

"Yes sir, I'll be right back with that." The clerk said walking back into a storage room out of sight.

Jason pulled out his wallet from his backpack, and pulled out five, ten dollars. As the clerk came back he had a back with pokeballs in his hand.

"That will be $37.67 sir." the clerk said

"Really, why is it that low? Are you guys having a sale?" Jason said handing the clerk $40, and putting his ten back in his wallet.

"Yes sir we are, please come back, and happy holidays." the clerk said waving at Jason and Ashley.

Jason pulled out a pokeball and captured Ashley in it, after it binged he let her out of the pokeball

As Jason and Ashley went back to Juliet, Susan, and Nichole. They saw they had made snow angles, and a snowman.

"Wow you girls are productive, we were only gone for like five minutes" Jason said.

Susan was on a nearby bench."Yeah they have a lot of energy, I wouldn't think Juliet would have so much but I was wrong, But lets get back to the road."

Everybody nodded and started to walk towards route 4. As the group got there they noticed a police officer stand by the wall, in a heavy coat.

Susan walked up to him and asked why the route was closed. When Susan came back she said it was because the snow is to heavy in that route, so the group had to take the long way.

The group had to take route 22. AS the group began to make their way to that route, Jason noticed Ashley was shivering a little bit, and lagging behind.

Jason slowed down to match her pace."Hey Ashley, you alright, you look a little cold."

"Yeah I'm a little cold, but i'll be fine." Ashley said as she shivered. Jason looked at her and pulled his backpack on his stomach and dug through it.

After a minute he pulled out a grey jacket, and wrapped it around Ashley. When Ashley felt the jacket she pulled it closer to herself, wrapping her self in it.

After a few minutes of that she finally put the jacket on. The group was in front of the entrance to route 22. the snow had started to clear up, but it was getting colder out here.

* * *

 **Hello my readers, i wanted to post one more chapter before Christmas, and i hope everyone is having a happy holiday.**

 **If you want a pokemon on Jason's team, please PM me, what the pokemon is, what's their gender, name, how they behave, on how they view themselves. Also give me a little back story on them.**

 **have a great day everybody.**


	9. The clearing

_**Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.**_

* * *

"Jason, we should find somewhere to set up camp, this storm is getting worst!" Susan yelled, while holding hands with her sister.

"Yeah you're right, lets get in the woods, the trees will help block the snow." Jason said yelling back.

The group made their way to the tree line, the trees helped shelter them, but it was still snowing hard.

They eventually found a nice little clearing with tree limbs covering it. the clearing looked like someone was here.

The snow was disturbed with snow prints."OK everyone, be careful, we don't know who was here." Jason said.

As everyone began to unpack, Juliet started to play with Nichole. Jason looked around the little clearing.

It was barely big enough to fit all of them. Susan walked over to Jason."Hey, Jason i found something that might cause trouble."

Jason looked at her."What do you mean a trouble? Is it dangerous?" he said in a whisper.

Susan nodded and led Jason to a tree with burn marks on it. The tree was in eye shot of the clearing.

"oh that's bad, were in a pokemon's territory, especially a fire one, Juliet would be useless in a fight like will have to fight the pokemon." Jason said with a hand on his chin.

When Jason was thinking of what pokemon that it could be. A growl was heard. Jason looked up to see a golden pokemon, with Ninetales.

Susan stepped back, slowly making her way back to the clearing. The Ninetails growled at Susan. It's eyes narrowing on her.

A voice popped in Jason's and Susan's heads "What are you humans doing in my territory? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

The voice was feminine. "Please, well leave we just needed a place to get out of the storm." Susan said.

"I do not care about you, or the storm you have trespassed on my territory you will pay the consequences."

"No! Please let us leave, we'll stay away, please let us go."

The Ninetales Stopped growling and sat down. She eyed Jason, and Susan."You boy, how many do you have in your group?"

Jason was hesitant to answer"We have three humans, including Susan, and me. And we have two pokemon."

"The Ninetales smiled."Oh you have two pokemon, listen i'll let you stay in my territory on one condition, your pokemon fight me."

Jason began to think about this, if Ashley wins we can have a place to wait out the storm, but if she loses, we'll have to bare the cold weather.

"Yes i agree to you condition, my pokemon will fight you." Jason said in a stern voice.

"Jason you can't, Juliet wouldn't stand a chance, and you don't know Ashley's power yet." Susan said, trying to persuade Jason out of the fight.

"Quite girl! the boy agreed to my challenge, lets go to the clearing and fight." The Ninetales said, walking towards the clearing.

When they got to the clearing, Juliet and Ashley saw the Ninetales first, and went protectively in front of Nichole.

"Don't worry, we'll have to fight the Ninetales to stay in the clearing." Jason explained to his pokemon. Ashley nodded, and went in front of the Ninetales.

Everyone grabbed their bags and moved them into the tree line, so they won't get damaged.

Jason was behind Ashley waiting for the fight to begin.

"You may make the first move human." The Ninetales said. Jason nodded.

"Ashley use Physic!" Ashley's eyes began to glow purple, she shot a purple wave at the Ninetales. The Ninetales quickly jumped out of the way.

The Ninetales opens her mouth and unleashed flames from her mouth.

"Ashley use protect!"Jason yelled

Ashley formed a blue bubble around her. The flames were moving around the shield.

The Ninetales keep up the attack, Ashley began to sweat. Her Shield began to crack.

"Ashley use teleport!" Jason yelled hoping that would save her.

Ashley teleported behind the Ninetales. "Use Physic."

Ashley's eyes turned purple and shot a purple wave at the Ninetales. The Ninetales could dodge this move, and was hit in the back.

The Ninetales went flying into a tree.

"Good job Ashley, that was a strong attack, a little more now. Use Physic again." Jason said with a smug look on his face.

Before the physic could hit, the Ninetales quickly jumped form the spot where she lied, and used flamethrower on Ashley, Ashley couldn't react in time, and got hit with the whole power of the move. The flames engulfed Jason jacket.

Ashley was sent flying into a tree. Jason ran over to Ashley."Ashley are you okay." Jason said while removing his burning jacket and throwing it to the side.

"No, i'm not Jason, she's strong, don't send Juliet in, if you do she might end up worst then me." Ashley said in a stained voice.

"But how that was only one move, how can she me that strong?" Jason said, trying to think.

"Well, that was fun, now time for the Froslass." The Ninetales said.

Juliet took a fighting pose in front of the Ninetales."Juliet no! you can't fight her, we'll just leave, i don't want anybody getting hurt." Jason said, carrying Ashley bridal style.

Juliet looked at Jason, and reluctantly nodded, holding back the urge to get revenge.

"Hold up human, i didn't say you had to leave if you lost, I said you could stay if your pokemon fought me, and one did, even though you said both, you kept half your word, so i'll watch over your group in my territory, while you stay here. But a piece of advise, don't mess with anything, that means no gathering wood for fire, no gathering berries, and no disturbing my land, understand?" The Ninetales said.

"Yes ma'am, I understand my group will not violate any of the rules." Jason said.

"Good boy, now I'll be in a tree, I will socialize with you human soon, but for now I watch." The Ninetales said, while hopping into a tree.

"Also remember, I see everything you do." She said with a laugh.

Jason quickly grabbed his bagged, and pulled out a potion he bought while at the pokecenter.

Jason used the Potion on Ashley. Ashley sat up in Jason's arms and hugged him.

"Thank you Jason, I must say, never accept a wild pokemon's challenge to a fight, without us consenting to it." Ashley said.

Jason slowly put Ashley on the ground, next to Jason's burnt Jacket.

"OH Jason, i'm so sorry for the jacket, i'll make it up i promise." Ashley said as she noticed the jacket

"it's no problem, your safe, and we have a place to wait out a storm, so everything is fine."

Ashley smiled."Jason, your one in a million, come here." Jason leaned in toward Ashley.

Ashley gave Jason a light kiss on the cheek. Jason jumped back, his face a bright red."What was that for?"

Before Ashley could say anything, Jason heard the Ninetales voice in his head.

"She likes you, you idiot, i just got done with talking to the Froslass to, she also like you, embrace it, if you don't their love will dwindle, leaving you with dishearten pokemon."

Jason looked up in a tree and saw the Ninetales looking at him, she jumped down and sat next to him.

"Human, I saw, how you quickly rushed to help your pokemon, this trilled me, even though it was a minor act, most trainers would have just recalled their pokemon, so why did you heal your Gardevoir."

"Well, I like my pokemon, they are living creatures, if I were in their position I would want to be healed as fast as I can, I also would want to be outside my pokeball as much as I can."

The Ninetales walked around Jason, inspecting him. Jason felt unconformable about this, Juliet noticed this and floated over to him.

She spoke to the Ninetales, in pokespeak. The Ninetails nodded and jumped up into her tree.

A hour has passed and the storm was still raging on. Everybody was doing their own thing, the Ninetales, started to talk to Nichole, and Susan.

Jason had gave his last jacket to Ashley, she promised she wouldn't get this one destroyed like last time.

The Ninetales has been looking at Jason, every now and then, like she was judging him.

'So, what do you think about the human boy. Jason's his name correct?" the Ninetales said to Susan and Nichole.

"Yes his name is Jason, we only known him for a couple days now, so we can't tell you much, the only big thing is that he really cares for his pokemon." Susan said.

"Interesting, do you know why?"

"No we don't." Nichole said.

"Well, i shall ask him, why he cares so much, he gave me a small speech about how he hate to be in pokeballs, and blah blah blah." The Ninetales said walking over to Jason.

"Jason I have a question for you." she said

"Sure go ahead, what's the question?"

"Why do you care so much for your pokemon?"

"I don't know, i just do."

The Ninetails wasn't happy with this response.

"Jason look into my eyes."

Jason looked into her ruby eyes.

"Good now tell me why you treat your pokemon so nice, while others don't?"

Jason struggle not to tell, but he felt like he needed to tell her.

Juliet and Ashley noticed this."Hey stop that!" Ashley yelled at the Ninetales.

"quite, little Gardevoir, i'm trying to get answers." the Ninetales replied.

"NO! you don't want this answer, i promise you." Juliet said.

"Yes i do! Jason answer the question!"

"I treat my pokemon so well, was because, I hate being treated like dirt by my mother, so i try to make my self fell better my treating others with respect." Jason said.

Everybody but Juliet was shocked to hear this answer.

"Well, i'm sure you have succeed Jason, I'm sure you'll treat your pokemon like princesses when you have the money to do so." the Ninetales said.

"Also i would like to join your pokemon team, i tire of this life style, hunting, and savaging for for, so may i join your pokemon team?"

Jason was still looking at the Ninetales eyes."Yes you can, let me get my pokeballs."

"Jason wait you aren't in you right mind, she using mind control to get her way."Susan said.

"I don't care, she said she wanted to change life styles, and i need more pokemon on my team, it's a win, win." Jason said pulling out a pokeball and letting the Ninetales touch it so she can be on Jason's team.

When the pokeball was done shaking, Jason released Ninetails from her ball."Now you need a name, do you have any?"

The Ninetales thought for a while." I enjoy the name Stacy, it was the name of this human girl who walked into my territory."

Jason nodded."Alright, Stacy, lets get to know each other, you were hiding up in that tree, you didn't talk to my team at all."

The next hour the team began to talk to each other, and get to know each other.

The storm began to clear up.

Jason was the first to notice."Hey everybody, the storm is clearing up, we can leave now!" he yelled as Susan and Nichole, packed their bags and began to head out.

* * *

 **Wow this, is my longest chapter ever!**

 **There's three slot left on Jason's team, so PM me**

 **What type of pokemon it is:**

 **Gender:**

 **Name:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other than that leave a review on how you like the story, or how i can improve,**

 **Have a nice day, and i hope everyone's holidays were family filled, and fun.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.**_

* * *

"Jason i have a question for you." Stacy asked.

Jason looked over at Stacy."Uhh yeah go ahead."

"Why are we heading down this path? This leads to Snowbelle city, we have to go to Lumiose city."

"We're going this way because Route 4 was so heavily snowed in nobody could pass." Jason said, rubbing his hands together.

Stacy looked at him, but continued walking.

Ashley looked at Jason's jacket she had on."Jason do you need your jacket back, you're getting cold."

"Nah im fine."Jason said."Everybody we have to go back to Santalune city, then we won't have to go through Snowbelle city."

Everybody nodded. Nichole noticed Jason was cold, and whispered something to Susan.

A minuet later Susan hugged Jason."What are you doing?" Jason said.

"You're cold and we're out of jackets, thanks to a certain pokemon." Susan said looking at Ashley.

Ashley quickly pulls her jacket's hood over her head.

"And i doubt Stacy will warm you up, she's a fire type to." Susan said.

Stacy nodded."I will not be carried by that runt."

"Runt? so rude, i thought i was worthy since you let me capture you." Jason said.

Stacy looked away and walked in front of everybody. Jason blushed beet red, as Susan held on to him.

"umm... Susan I think i'm fine, do you think you can let go of me?"Jason said.

Susan let him go laughing at him."Man you have to grow an immunity to girls, how do you expect to get a girlfriend?"

"I'll find a way." Jason said walking faster then everybody else. Jason was walking with Stacy, while the rest of the group laughed at Jason.

When the sun was setting the group began to set up camp. While Jason was unrolling his sleeping bad he heard rustling in the trees.

He looked around, it was hard to see anything in the dark. All Jason saw was a small white flash dashing towards him.

Jason felt a huge pain in his gut, he doubled over in pain. Juliet and Ashley quickly rushed to him, Stacy was observing the trees looking for what ever did this.

Stacy saw it in the trees reading an attack, she lunged at it grabbed it's arm and pulled it down. Jason was up when Stacey grabbed it.

It was a black and white pokemon, it was a beat up Pancham.

"Yo little guy why punch the human?"Stacy said.

"He was threatening me, i fought him i won, i am the strongest, get out." the Pancham said in a stern voice.

"Well if you want to fight for top pokemon, fight me."

"Fine you'll regret it."

The Pancham and Stacy paced away from each other. The Pancham got in a fighting stance.

Stacey Sat there looking at him with a sly smile.

The Pancham ran toward Stacey, the Pancham charged an attack, its arm glew bright white and attacked Stacy with it.

Stacey sat there looking at the Pancham. the Pancham had a shocked look on his face.

"I put everything into that attack and you're still standing?" The Pancham said.

"Yes, you are weak, you need training, join us easily, and i'll train you if you resist i'll beat you, then train you you're choice." Stacy said.

"As if i'll join you, I am stronger than you just watch." The Pancham said.

"Stupid Pancham." Stacy said, as the Pancham came closer, Stacy wracked the Pancham on the head, knocking him out.

"Catch the pokemon Jason, i'll need him later." Stacy said walking away under a tree.

Jason looked at the Pancham,"Well i will, only Because we need the fillers, what will be his name?"

Stacy thinks"I enjoy the name Jack."

"Fine his name is Jack." Jason said pulling out a pokeball. Juliet and Ashley looked at him with anger in their eyes.

"What? Who knows what she'll do if we deny her? She might go berserk." Jason said shrugging.

As everybody was was awake sitting by a tree."It's so damn cold out tonight.' Jason thought to himself.

Jason was blowing hot air into his hands,though that wasn't helping.

"I'll get a cold in this weather."

"We can't have that now can we?" said a voice in Jason's head. After calming down he realized it was Stacy.

"How can you read my mind, you're not a physic type."

Stacy smiled and walked over to Jason and cuddled with him.

"We ninetales are full of secrets, you'll have to find mine."

Jason felt warmth go through him as Stacy sat on his lap.

He slowly let sleep over take him.

* * *

 **Hello everybody, sorry i posted late, i was busy.**

 **If you have a suggestion for a pokemon on Jason's team please pm me**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Name:**

 **Personality:**

 **Gender:**

 **Moves:**

 **Please leave a review, tell me how i did.**

I hope everyone had a great day, and see everybody next time.


	11. Route 4

_**Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.**_

* * *

When Jason woke up, he forgot that Stacy was laying on him. Jason had to get up to start getting food for everyone, but she was so warm, he didn't want to move.

About five minutes pass, and William finally decided he had to get up. Jason slowly picked up Stacy and moved her off of him.

Jason slowly stood up, feeling the cold morning air surround him."Well i better get some food ready for everybody." he thought to himself.

Jason slowly walked towards his sleeping bag, he looked at his sleeping bag, Ashley was laying in it."glad someone is using the 15$ sleeping bag, i swear i would've been better off with a blanket. But no Ashley was like "Oh get this this will be so good, it will get us warm." Yeah warm for her." Jason said sourly.

Jason gathered some twigs and piled them in the middle of the clearing, he then found some nice rocks to surround the twigs.

Jason thought"Hmm, i can't light this, i'll need Stacy." he walked over to Stacy and was about to wake her up.

"Wait what if i wake her up, and she gets mad. Don't want my pokemon mad at me, but then again we need this fire." Jason kept playing different scenarios in his mind.

Jason paced while doing this. The pacing woke up Stacy."You Jason, why are you walking around? Something on your mind?"

Jason froze."Well not anymore, i wanted to ask you if you could light a fire."

Stacy's eyes narrowed."You were going to wake me up because you forgot to buy a lighter! Good choice you didn't" She yelled in Jason's mind.

Jason held a hand to his head."Yes that is why i didn't but do you think you could, we need the fire."

Stacy walked over to the middle of the clearing and used a light flamethrower on it, causing a fire to start.

"Thank you Stacy." Jason said walking over to her.

"Yes now that i did that, i want you to let Jack out. I want to talk to him."

Jason looked at Stacy."Ok fine, just keep him under control, i don't want to be hurt, and i don't want anyone else hurt."

"Oh by anyone else you mean Susan?" Stacy said with a chuckle.

Jason's face turned red."What i mean everyone, i don't like people getting hurt for no reason." Jason pulled out Jack's pokeball and released him.

Jack looked around, ready to fight. Stacy walked over to him and spoke to him in pokespeach.

Jason just started to pull out various berries, he then found sticks he could use to hang the berries over the fire.

While that was cooking, Stacy and Jack walked over to the tree line. After about five minute the berries were cooked, so he took them to Stacy and Jack.

Jack looked at Jason with a fiery hatred in his eyes. but then snatched the berries. Stacy accepted what was left of the berries.

Jason walked back to the middle and saw that everybody was up."Morning everyone, after breakfast we'll go continue back to Santalune City."

Everybody nodded. Jason put out more berries to roast. Susan walked up behind him."Hey Jason i was thinking maybe we can talk a little?"

Jason looked at her."Yeah sure."he then patted to the ground next to him."So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well i was thinking maybe i should get a starter pokemon and journey with my sister."

"Yeah that be a great idea, your sister might need your help."

"You think? well anyways i wanted to ask you if even after we get our starters we could travel together?"

Jason had to think for a second."That's not a bad idea, being surrounded by girls is great." he thought to himself."

"Well Susan i think that would be a great idea, it'll be good traveling with friends."

Susan cheered and hugged Jason from the side,she then got up and told Nichole.

Nichole ran over to Jason and hugged him from his back."Thank you Jason, it's so good to go travel with friends."

"Yeah no problem, just what with all the hugging?"

Nichole looked at him"Oh i thought you like them, Ashley told us we should hug you when you deserve it."

Jason looked around for Ashley, he found her by a tree talking to Juliet."Oh is that so? well i do, just keep it to a minimum. Watch the Berries for a second.

Jason got up and walked over to Ashley and Juliet.

"Good morning Jason' Juliet said when she saw him coming closer.

"Hello Juliet, can i talk to Ashley in private for a second?"

"Yeah sure, see you two in a minute." Juliet said floating away.

Ashley crossed her arms"Whats the big idea? We were talking about something important."

"Well i heard you talked to Susan and Nichole, and told them to hug me as a reward for doing something good."

Ashley held her hand to her mouth."Oh my i think you misheard them, i told them to hug you when you deserve it, be happy, i got a pretty girl to hug you."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose."Ashley that's not the point, you made a reward system for me."

"Oh Jason don't worry it's a harmless prank." Ashley said trying to hold back laughing.

Jason just walked back to the campfire. Nichole was still there watching the berries.

Jason tapped her shoulder and told her she could leave the berries to him. Nichole nodded and walked away.

When the berries were done Jason handed everyone a few berries.

When everyone was done eating they packed up their things and began to walk toward Santalune city. After about twenty minutes, they arrived at the big gate frame.

When everybody and inside the city they went to the pokecenter to warm up.

Jason was sitting in a chair. Ashley and Juliet were sitting in chairs beside him, Jack crossed his arms and sat on the ground. Stacey was laying in front of Jason.

Nichole and Susan were somewhere, they went shopping or something. When Jason was waiting he was approached by a group of children the oldest looks 13. the first one to step ups was a young boy maybe around the age of 11.

"Wow mister how did you get such rare pokemon?"

"Oh these girls? They found me, except the Pancham i found him." Jason said rubbing his stomach.

The next person to talk to Jason was a girl, she looked like she just started her pokemon journey.

"Excuse me sir, can i have a pokemon battle with you?"

Jason thought for a second and looked at his pokemon. They all nodded at him except for Jack.

"Yes, we will accept your challenge, lets meet outside."

Jason and the group of children went outside.

Jason rubbed his arms."Wow it's cold outside, but are you ready?"

The little girl nodded, she pulled out a pokeball and threw it."GO Nidorina!"

A small blue pokemon came out of the ball, it had big ears with small spikes on them, the pokemon back also had spikes.

Jason thought about who he should use."Ok Juliet you ready to fight?"

She nodded and floated in front of Jason."You can have the first move." Jason said.

"Nido use Poison sting!" The Nidorina ran towards Juliet with her's hand glowing purple.

"Juliet dodge it, then use powder snow." Juliet nodded and dodged the Nidorina, Juliet pointed her hands at the pokemon and unleashed snow from her sleeves.

The snow fell on the Nidorina. the Nidorina looked at the snow.

"Nidorina use poison sting one more time!"

As the Nidorina was running towards Juliet, the Nidorina began to freeze.

The Nidorina stopped and looked at what was happening. The snow was beginning to form into ice.

The Nidorina was covered in ice, she couldn't move.

The girl ran towards her Nidorina."Nidorina are you okay?"

Jason walked over to the girl."Don't worry, she's just frozen. After about five minutes she'll be fine."

The girl began to wipe tears from her eyes"Really? Wait doesn't this mean you win?"

Jason shrugged."Well if you have another pokemon then no."

"Nidorina is my only pokemon. So you win."

Jason crouched to eye level with the girl."Well thank you for that excellent match, i hope we can do it again sometime."

Jason got up and began to head into the pokecenter, his pokemon following him.

"Wait mister, what about your prize money?"

"I don't want it keep it." Jason said. moving faster to get to the pokecenter.

When Jason was inside the pokecenter he sat down on a nearby chair.

Jason waited for the girls to return. After waiting, he saw Nichole and Susan in the entrance of the pokecenter.

Jason waved at them. When he caught their attention the girls walked over to him.

"Hey Jason guess what i got?" Nichole said.

"I don't know, it is shoes?" Jason said.

"Well yes, but i also got you a jacket, it's nice and warm fell." She said taking out a jacket from a bag.

The jacket was a aqua blue, with black trimming. the inside had a dark black fur. Jason immediately put it on and felt so much warmer.

"Oh Thank you very much Nichole, it's so warm."

"No problem but lets get going." Nichole said leading the way to route 4.

As the group got there, the route was finally cleared of snow.

The group began to walk down the path, the whole route was a giant garden full of red and yellow flowers.

Nichole, Susan Juliet, and Ashley stopped and looked at all the flowers.

"whoa no way a gardevoir!" a boy said running up to Ashley.

Jason looked at the boy. The boy began to examine Ashley, she started to back away, but the boy kept getting closer and closer.

Jason yelled"Hey kid! Stop getting close to my Gardevoir!"

The kid looked at Jason."What? I'm only seeing if she's a good fighter."

"Stay away from her kid." Jason said walking towards Ashley.

"Look dude i'm not going to do anything." the boy said.

"Don't care you're making her uncomfortable, please leave."

"Fine whatever,i don't care." the boy said walking off.

Jason turned to Ashley."You OK? you looked freaked out."

Ashley nodded."I was i'm not use to people looking at me like that, or closing in on me, but i'm fine now."

"Okay gang lets get moving."

Everybody looked at Jason while shaking their heads.

Stacy walked along Jason."Don't call us a gang you sound lame when you do that."

Jason hung his head in shame.

The group made their way to the middle of the route, which had a giant fountain in the middle, and a heated argument in the front of it.

* * *

 **Hello everybody hoped you liked the chapter, i'm also sorry it's taking so long to go to Lumiose city.**

 **Have an idea for a pokemon on Jason's team? well tell me PM me the pokemon's**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **moves:**

 **Leave a review if you liked the story, or if i can improve it. Any criticism is** **appreciated. Hope everybody has a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.**

* * *

the group watched the argument unfold between a little boy and a older boy, around 17.

"What do you mean? I won fair and square, so give me it back." A little boy said.

"Well i did say if you won you'd get your pokemon back right? Well the rules have changed a little, you also have to pay for him." The teenager said.

"That's not fair, i beat you now give my pokemon back!" the boy said on the brink of tears.

Everybody around the two arguing, didn't care enough to help him.

Jason on the other hand didn't really like the argument so he walked over to the two.

"Excuse me you two, i couldn't help but hear you two arguing. What's the problem here?"

The teenager looked at Jason, but before he could say anything the boy spoke up first.

"He took my pokemon and made me battle him to get her back and now he's trying to make me pay for her!"

"Shut it you runt!"The teenager yelled at the boy."Now this is of now concern to you, i recommend you to leave."

Jason set towards the teenager, Jason's pokemon following behind him.

"Look guy, give the kid his pokemon back, it'll do you good." Jason said into the teenager's ear.

The teenager looked at Jason"What do you mean "it'll do me good." I'm fine, now bud out of this."

"Give him his pokemon back." Jason said again.

"How about no! His pokemon is mine now." The teenager said, getting more angry.

"Get out of here!" The teenager said, pushing Jason back. Jason's pokemon except for Jack rushed to keep Jason from falling.

"Thank you ladies, Jack." Jason said as he quickly looked at Jack then back at the teenager.

Jack just tossed his head sideways.

"What's your name? Mine is Jason." Jason said, trying a more peaceful route."

"I'm Butch. Now Jason, i noticed you called your pokemon ladies. Is that true?" Butch said with a smile.

"Why yes they are."

"Well i'll fight you for them. If i win i get all of your pokemon, if you win, you get to get the kid's pokemon back.

The boy quickly said something."Please sir you have to fight him, please win back my pokemon."

Jason looked at the boy, then at Butch."Fine i accept your fight." Jason looked at his pokemon.

The pokemon chatted among themselves. Then they finally agreed who would fight. Since this is such an important fight they agreed on Stacy.

Stacy strutted in front of Jason.

Butch waved his hand."No I meant a fist fight, between us two, no pokemon."

Stacy stared at Jason and then Butch.

Jason was a scrawny boy, he did have a little muscle but nothing to write home about.

Butch on the other hand was a well feed guy. Jason wouldn't be able to beat this kid.

Stacy looked at Jason."Jason you can not win this fight, back down this kid will hurt you extremely bad."

Jason looked at Butch then the kid.

Jason had to think about this. If Jason was the little boy, he would want somebody to get his pokemon back.

"Nah Stacy i'll be fine. I'll fight him."

"Ok Jason, just don't get hurt to bad. I want to go on this adventure." Stacy said walking back to the group.

Butch looked at Jason."Oh boy this'll be fun. Maybe i'll knock some sense into you too. Maybe then you'll stop talking to pokemon!"

"Wait! but first i gotta stretch."

Butch groaned "fine just don't take to long."

Jason started to stretch. Butch on the other hand, was getting impatient.

After about ten minutes Jason was done stretching.

"Ok im ready lets do this!" Jason yelled.

Jason and Butch ran towards together.

Butch went to throw a punch but Jason was fast.

Jason ducked under the punch, Jason then went to punch Butch in the back of the head.

Butch couldn't dodge it and was hit in the back of the head.

"Ow! little brat. I'm going to make you pay!" Butch yelled.

Jason stood still. He couldn't believe he hit him, he couldn't think about that for long.

Butch turns around a punched Jason in the gut.

Jason doubled over. Butch took the opportunity to wail on Jason.

Jason stayed doubled over taking all the hits.

"Aw i thought this was going to be easy, i was wrong." Butch said through a smile.

Jason began to stand up. Butch took a step back."What? You were doubled over in pain, i kept hitting you. You shouldn't be able to stand so easily."

"Butch, Butch. You're a terrible fighter. You punch like a ralts." Jason said."Now Butch this is how you throw a punch, watch and learn.

Butch backed up a little. Jason took a step closer and balled up his fist.

Jason swung at Butch connecting his fist with the side of his head.

Butch went down like a sac of rocks.

Jason walked over to Butch."Did you see how i did that? I hope you saw that, i don't want to do that again."

Butch nodded."Y..yeah i did."

Jason smiled"Good and now the boys pokemon back, and well be on our way."

Butch reached into his pocket and withdrew a pokeball.

Jason grabbed the pokeball and motioned to the little boy.

The boy ran over and grabbed the pokeball."Thank you so much sir."

"Oh no it's fine, just be sure to keep a close eye on your pokemon. People will try to take them."

"Yes sir i will." the boy said looking at Jason's pokemon."But sir what about your pokemon? They're not in their pokeballs."

Jason leaned in close to the boys ear."It's because they scare me. Don't let your pokemon scare you." Jason said.

The boy quickly looked at his pokeball then at Jason.

"Nah i'm kidding. I care for my pokemon, but i know that no one will take they are scary that's why no one takes them." Jason said rubbing the back of his head.

Jason motioned for everybody to follow him down the route.

* * *

 **Hello everybody. I hope everybody has a great day, but i didn't deleted all my messages so i lost the pokemon people sent me.**

 **So if you sent me a pokemon can you please resend me them. I meant to write in a Sableye but i forgot everything about him. I'm so sorry to whoever sent that please send that back.**

 **If you enjoyed the chapter please leave a review. I'm not so good at fighting scenes but i'm improving!**

 **If you want a pokemon on Jason's team please send me a PM. with the details.**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Name:**

 **Personality:**

 **Gender:**

 **Moves:**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.**_

* * *

 _Jason's POV_

My whole chest and back was hurting. Butch did a real number on my back. I would've lost if it hadn't been for a big rock i found after i doubled over in pain.

As the girls, Jack and I walked down the garden did i realize that i would need to go to a pokemon center to get checked up on.

"Hey everybody."I said while walking."It's been a long day how about we go to a pokemon center and take the rest of the day off? You girls earned it, but i also assume Jack would like it too."

Jack just Looked over his shoulder when i said that. but everyone else seemed okay with the idea. We just have to get to the center. It shouldn't be more than about ten minutes.

As we walked i looked at the rock in my hand. I looked at it for a little bit then just threw it to my left.

"As so that's how you won you cheated." Stacy said walking beside me.

I looked down at her and whispered.

"No i don't cheat. The odds weren't in my favor so.. I evened them."

Stacy looked at me for a second then smiled.

"Great, I knew i picked the right trainer to journey with." Stacy said laughing in my mind walking away.

I just sighed and then felt a cold presence on my left, then a warm one on my right.

I looked to the respective sides to see Juliet on my left, and Ashley on my right.

"Hello girls want something?" I said.

The two looked at each other then floated in front of my stopping me in my tracks.

Juliet had tears in her eyes. I walk up to her.

"Juliet are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Juliet wiped the tears away."You shouldn't have fought that boy, you're hurt now."

I looked in her with shock. I knew she was the pokemon that cared for me the most but i didn't think she care if i got into a fight.

"Juliet i'm fine, look." I said while doing a little hand stand. I felt a sharp pain on my left side. I tried to play it off.

"Well i could never do it for long." Ashley floated over to me and helped me up.

Now that i looked at Ashley, i never noticed how big my hoodie was on her. It looked like another dress on her.

"Ashley, we have to get you another jacket, my hoodie is to big for you." I said with a smile.

"No Jason. Your back is in pain. Lets focus on you now." Ashley said motioning for Susan and Nichole closer.

"Jason you good?" Susan said.

"Yeah, i'm fine lets just get to the pokemon center."

"Jason, why are you so eager to get to the center?"

"My pokemon earned a rest. They've been doing well."

Susan pinched the bridge of her nose."Jason you got Ashley about a week ago, Stacy three days, Jack you got him yesterday! They haven't earned a rest, they did nothing to earn one! So why are you so eagar to go to the center?"

I was shocked by Susan's reaction. I sighed."Okay, in the fight Butch might have hurt me a little bit and i want to sleep. Is that a crime?"

Susan shook her head and walked toward town.

After about ten minutes we arrived at Lumiose city. I didn't really pay attention to the buildings, i was looking for the red roofed building. I couldn't find it.

I looked around and saw a red building with a pokeball on it so i guessed it was the pokecenter.

Everybody walked into the building and was glad to find out it was in fact a pokemon center.

I walked up to the counter and talked to the nurse.

"Excuse me nurse i would like two rooms please."

The nurse who was doing paper work looked up."Certainly sir. Trainer card please."

"Sorry i don't have one, i'll be paying for them."

The nurse looked at me and shrugged. She pulled out two cards.

"The room numbers are 05 and 07. Please enjoy your stay here." The nurse said with a nice smile.

I walked over to Susan and gave her her card. My pokemon and i walked over to my room.

As i opened the door my pokemon were cheeking out the interior of the room. Meanwhile i looked for the bed and found it. Soon i was asleep on the bed.

* * *

 **Hello everybody sorry for the delay and the short chapter. My power went out and came on again when i was at school so that was fun. While for the short chapters something's happening in my life so next week's chapter will also be short.**

 **We still have one more spot on Jason's team. If i get no more pokemon for his team i'll make one myself.**

 **Have an idea for a pokemon on Jason's team? well tell me PM me the pokemon's**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **moves:**

 **Leave a review if you liked the story, or if i can improve it. Any criticism is appreciated. Hope everybody has a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.**_

* * *

When Jason woke up he looked around the room. The room was like any other pokemon center room, maybe a little nicer.

The bed had a desk by it with a digital clock on it, other than that the room was just the same set up.

Jason propped himself up on the bed and saw Juliet and Ashley were sleeping on the bed while Stacy and Jack were sleeping on the couch.

Jason looked at the clock next to the bed and saw that it was 3:23 am.

Jason slowly out of bed and went over to Stacy and Jack. Jason slowly picked up Jack and moved him to the bed.

Jason repeated the process with Stacy. Stacy started to move while Jason was holding her so he stopped.

When Stacy stopped moving Jason mover her to the bed. Jason lifted the covers on everybody and moved to the couch to sleep.

When Jason sat down he realized that the pain in his chest was gone. Jason stretched out on the couch trying to get comfortable.

No matter how hard Jason tried he could get comfortable, he had no idea how Stacy and Jake slept on this thing.

Since he couldn't sleep Jason decided to go for a walk. Jason got his shoes on and quietly opened and shut the door.

Jason arrived at the pokemon center's lobby the nurse that gave Jason his room key was swapped with a different nurse.

When Jason went outside the pokemon center the air was chilly and the streets were deserted.

"Why would i think anybody would be awake? It's 3:30 in the morning." Jason said to himself.

Jason began to wonder where he should walk to."I could go to Lumiose tower and see that or i can just walk absent mindlessly until i get bored." Jason thought

He decided to go to Lumiose tower, he began to walk that way and saw the Lumiose tower's lights dimmed.

When Jason walked to the tower he passed many buildings, many were shops but some were houses. All of their lights were out. Jason also passed many alleys.

The alleys were dark and scary, Jason quickly walked passed all of them until he heard a noise that made him stop in his path.

The sound was of a pained moan. Jason peered into an alley. The alley was barley lite thanks to a street lamp.

Jason trying to walk away but was worried about whatever made the noise.

"That could be somebody hurt, or somebody going to mug me, or it could be somebody that got hurt in a mugging." Jason said trying to sooth his nerves.

The pained moan grew in volume. Jason finally decided to go into the alley but he was going to need something to protect himself with.

Jason looked around and saw nothing he could defend himself with. Jason took a deep breath and slowly walked into the alley.

"Hello? Who's there?" Jason said through his teeth. Jason stopped and listened.

"Sabl..Sableye" came a weak voice.

Jason quickly walked toward the voice.

"Sab..Sable Sableye."

Jason followed the voice and saw the pokemon.

It was no surprise a Sableye. The Sableye had a piece of metal in it's right arm.

Jason quickly crouch to the small pokemon. Jason's mind was clouded.

"What do i do? it's in there pretty deep, i can't pull it out." Jason thought, then it hit him.

"I'm staying in a pokemon center! Hold on little buddy i'll get you to safety." Jason said lifting up the Sableye.

The Sableye winced at the pain. Jason quickly ran back to the pokemon center and to the front desk.

The nurse attending the desk was trying not to nod off, but when Jason ran towards her yelling she woke up.

"What happened?" She asked

"I found this sableye injured. Can you help him?" Jason said in between breaths.

The nurse looked at the Sableye in Jason's arms and called for a Audino.

The Audino ran into the room. She was wearing a small nurse hat.

"Kim we need to quickly get this pokemon treated, wake up Rachel and the others we'll need help." The nurse said.

The Audino Kim ran into a back hallway and the nurse grabbed the Sableye from Jason's arms and rushed into the back hallway also.

Jason stood at the desk for a minute then went back to his room, but this time when Jason walked in he didn't try to be quiet.

When Jason walked in it woke up Stacy.

"Jason shut up, everybody's trying to sleep." Stacy said propping herself up on the bed.

Jason shrugged his shoulders and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When Jason went to the bathroom he woke up his other pokemon by accident and they started to chat among each other.

After ten minutes Jason came out with a towel around his waist. His pokemon looked at him. Juliet blushed and looked away.

Jason felt weird with them looking at him.

"Stop looking at me you bunch of weirdos" Jason said walking to his backpack to get clothes.

"Really we're the weirdo's? we're not walking around with a towel around our waist." Stacy said.

"You're totally right Stacy, you're just parading around nude." Jason said quickly.

Stacy laughed at Jason's remark."You know you like me parading around like this, you haven't bought me any clothes."

Jason just waved at her. When Jason found clothes he re-entered then exited for a final time. Jason changed into his last set of clothes.

Black basketball shorts and a red tee shirt. Jason also carried his old clothes, they had Sableye's blood stains on them.

Jason's pokemon gasped when they saw the blood on his clothes.

"Jason what happened to you?" Ashley said.

"I found a wounded pokemon and i took him here to help him." Jason said walking over to the couch.

"i'll cheek on him in the morning, now everybody go to sleep." Jason said going to sleep.

Jason's pokemon looked at each other and just shrugged it off and went to sleep.

* * *

 **We still have one more spot on Jason's team. If i get no more pokemon for his team i'll make one myself.**

 **Have an idea for a pokemon on Jason's team? well tell me PM me the pokemon's**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **moves:**

 **Leave a review if you liked the story, or if i can improve it. Any criticism is appreciated. Hope everybody has a great day!**

 **I'm so sorry Crabtacular for not fully introducing your pokemon. I hope you can forgive me and i have something special for him next chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.**_

* * *

When Jason woke up he glanced around the room, his pokemon still asleep on the bed.

After stretching he got off the couch. Jason looked down at his clothes.

"i mean they're not to dirty, but do they smell?" Jason said lifting his shirt so he could smell it.

The shirt had a faint sweat smell to it but nothing to noticeable.

Jason looked at the clock and say it was 7:29. Jason searched for a pen and paper.

After finding a pencil and a piece of paper he wrote."I'm going to check on the Sableye. Be back soon."

Jason exited the room and proceed down the hallway to the pokecenter's lobby. The nurse at the front desk was the same one that gave Jason the room keys.

"Excuses me ma'am i'm here to check on an injured pokemon."

The nurse looked up at Jason."Certainly sir, may i get your name and the pokemon's?"

"My name is Jason Markov. The pokemon is a Sableye."

The nurse began to type the name into her computer.

"Ah here we go, we had a Sableye that had an iron rod in his arm. I presume you were the trainer that rescued the pokemon?"

"Yes ma'am i found him in the street. can i see him now?"

The nurse nodded."Certainly this way please." The nurse got up from her seat and motioned Jason to follow her.

Jason opened a small door connected to the desk it was about waist high.

As the nurse and Jason were walking down a hallway she stopped and pointed to a window.

Jason looked at the mirror and say a small purple pokemon laying on the bed. It was hard to see the details of the small pokemon.

"There he is, you may go inside if you like. Now if you excuse me i must go back to the desk."

Jason nodded his head and went inside the room with the Sableye.

The sableye didn't move. Jason sat on a nearby chair.

"Hey Sableye, how are you?" Jason said. The sableye didn't move. Jason Waited for him to say something, even grunt or something.

"Dude don't be like this say something. Come on little guy i helped you." Jason said.

The Sableye jerked up. He looked around at his surroundings. His eyes focused on Jason.

"Sa Sabl Sableye." He said.

"Sorry buddy i don't know what your saying i don't understand pokemon, but i do have a Gardevoir. If you're willing to come with me we can talk about what happen."

The Sableye looked at his surroundings. He seemed to be holding back fear.

"Look I promise not to hurt you. I would never want to hurt anything. Please trust me i got you here." Jason said trying to persuade the Sableye.

The Sableye looked a little more calm.

"The room were staying in is a lot more better than this place. We have nice comfortable beds, pillows, and some ladies for you."

The last part seem to get Sableye's attention. Sableye quickly nodded his head.

Jason laughed."I knew what to do, now wait here while i get everything sorted out."

It took about ten minutes but Jason finally got the Sableye out of the Pokecenter.

Jason picked Sableye up from the bed. Jason noticed something on Sableye's right arm.

Jason asked "Hey Sableye can i see your right arm please?"

Sableye held up his right arm revealing a nasty scar but also metal bands on his fingers and on his forearm. The bands were connected by rubber bands.

"Dude they got you braces for your arm. The tendons must need some healing they're weak. Don't worry we can fix that."

Sableye nodded, Sableye also climbed on Jason's shoulder, he got comfortable on Jason's shoulder.

When the two entered the room, everybody was up. Ashley was the first to notice the Sableye on Jason's shoulder.

"Jason who is that?"

Jason looked at the Sableye then back at Ashley.

"Well i hope he is the newest member of our team, but we have to ask him. Ashley can you please translate?"

"Jason you just can't come in here with a pokemon and expect me to translate for you." Ashley said crossing your arms.

"Please Ashley i need to ask him a few questions. I'll repay you later i swear."

Ashley sighed and nodded her head."Fine but you owe me, everybody heard it. Ok go head ask him questions."

Jason nodded his head and put Sableye on the couch and crouched in front of him.

"Hello Sableye now that we can speak to each other, my name is Jason what's yours?"

The Sableye looked at Jason."The name's spike nice to meet you."

"That's a cool name. How did you end up in the alley way."

Jason's pokemon looked on with interest, even Jack who doesn't care for Jason.

Sableye noticed all the eyes on him and began to get a little nervous.

"Oh well, you see i was kinda running. Some trainers were chasing me so i ran on top the roofs and i fell down a fire escape broke it and got the metal rod in arm."

"Well Spike, how about joining us? We're nice, like just think about what i said in the room." Jason said.

Spike thought about it, he then looked at the pokemon. Juliet and Ashley were nodding their heads yes, Stacy didn't care, and Jack of course didn't want Spike to join.

Spike nodded."Yes i will. I trust this will be fun."

Jason lifted Spike onto his shoulder."Welcome to the team Spike! Let this adventure be grand!"

Jason put down Spike so he can talk with his other pokemon. Jason smiled. It was nice to see spike talking with his other pokemon, also nice to have a boy to talk to.

Jack doesn't like Jason that much, but Jason's willing to fix that. All in all it's been a good morning even though nobody had breakfast.

* * *

 **Hello everybody i hoped you liked the chapter. Leave a review on what you thought about the chapter.**

 **Crabtacular i hope you liked how i wrote in Spike but if you want me to make any adjustments tell me he's your pokemon**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.**

* * *

Jason looked at his pokemon, he thought to himself."This is great, i been out on my adventure for about a week or two and look at my team. I have a Froslass, a Gardevoir, a Ninetails, a Pancham and a Sableye. An amazing team if i say so myself."

Jason folded his arms."So i'm hungry, don't know about you guys but i'm going to get something to eat. Anybody want to join in?"

A murmur of agreement of heard among the team.

Jason clapped his hands."Great wait in the lobby while i get Nichole and Susan."

The team went walking down to the lobby. Jason walked over to the girl's room and knocked on the door.

A minute later Nichole answered the door."Hello Jason, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, i'm just hungry. I was wondering if you and your sister wanted to eat breakfast with my team and me."

Nichole thought about it for a second."Well i would love to, but i don't know about Susan, i'll go ask her."

"Ok, i have to go, meet me in the lobby when you're ready. Don't take long either, everybody's hungry." Jason said waving as he left.

When Jason joined his team in the lobby he checked his wallet. He had about 60 pokedollars on him.

"Okay everyone, we'll wait for Nichole and possibly Susan to show up."

Jason sat in one of the chairs surrounding the lobby, his team were around him. Spike sat next to Jason.

"Excuse me Jason, who are Nichole and Susan?"

Jason slouched in his chair "They're friends i meet, you'll like them."Jason said."I hope so" Jason added on to the end.

Spike tilted his head."Why do you say that?"

"I just don't know a lot about you."

Spike nodded."true, i hope to get to know your team, friends and you more in the future."

"Like wise, hey Spike here comes Susan and Nichole. Nichole is the little sister, Susan is the older one."

Jason said as the two girls walked into the hallway.

"Hey Jason, thanks for inviting us for breakfast." Susan said.

Jason stood up and stretched."Yeah, after breakfast we have to get Nichole her starter pokemon, maybe you'll get one also Susan who knows?"

Susan shrugged and she walked towards the doors.

"come on, i'm hungry lets find somewhere to eat."

Jason's team got up and started to follow Susan.

Jason began to walk to the doors also but Nichole tugged on his jacket.

"Hey Jason, who's that new pokemon? And when did you get it?"

"That pokemon is a Sableye, his name is Spike. I got him last night. Long story i'll tell you later."

"Right that's what they all say."Nichole said, skipping to her sister.

The group walked around Lumiose city until they found a little cafe. It was a small little place.

The whole place had a red scheme to it. the carpet, wall paper, tables were red.

As everyone sat inside the cafe, looking at the menu.

When everybody was ordering, Jason looked out the window.

A flash of white flew bye the window, followed by two men in red suits, shouting about something.

Jason got up from his seat.

"Jason, where are you "Juliet asked.

"I'm just going outside to get some air."

Jason got up and walked outside. going to talk to the two men.

"Excuse me, what are you looking for?" Jason asked one of the men.

"Back off kid, it's none of your business." the man on the right said.

"Yo man, i just wanted to help." Jason said.

Jason went back inside and sat at the table. Everybody had their food already.

"Hey Jason, what was that about?" Susan asked.

"Just getting some air." Jason said.

Jason just had some coffee. Halfway through the meal a loud crash was heard in front of the cafe.

everybody looked at it.

A pokemon crashed into the cafe, followed by the two men Jason tried to help.

The pokemon was a small oval pokemon with a brown body, white fur, green eyes and yellow horns

"Larve Larvesta!" it yelled looking around. It's eyes fell on Jason.

"Larvesta!" It said flying behind Jason and his pokemon.

The two men saw the pokemon run behind Jason.

"Hey kid, give us our pokemon back! We need him!"

Jason stood up."What? No he just flew behind me." Jason said trying to defend himself.

"Don't care give us out pokemon back."

Jason turned behind him and saw the pokemon, he put a hand on the pokemon. Trying to calm him down.

"I don't think he likes you very much."

One of the men steeped forward."Kid give me the dumb pokemon."

Jason walked towards the man."Get out of here. The pokemon wants nothing to do with you."

The man reached for a pokeball on his belt, but before he could send out his pokemon. Juliet, Ashley and Stacy were in fighting stances.

the man saw he couldn't win in this fight so he backed off."Fine you win this time kid, but remember this. Team Flare does not stop until we get our goal!"

As the men left Jason turned to the Larvesta."Hey you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

The Larvesta shook his head no and nuzzled into Jason's shoulder."Larvesta Lar Larvest."

"Wish i knew what you were talking about. Ashley can you translate?"

Ashley floated over to Jason."Well he said why save him?"

Jason rubbed his head."Well you forced my hand. You hid behind me."

"Larvesta Larvesta."

Ashley crossed her arms."He's crazy Jason, crazy. He wants to join the team. says he'll feel safe."

"Well why not? That's a brave thing to say after you hid behind somebody. But I see no down side. I have an extra spot on the team." Jason said pulling out a pokeball and tapping Larvesta on the head with it.

After he was captured Jason let him out. I think i'll call him Arthur. A brave name for a brave pokemon.

Arthur shook his head at Jason. When Jason's team approached Arthur he hide behind Jason.

Stacy laughed."Brave name for a brave pokemon."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose."Stacy, just Stacy."

* * *

 **Finally updated this chapter. If you enjoyed the chapter leave a review.**

 **Elite shade i hope you enjoy how i wrote Arthur in. If you didn't please tell me how i can change him.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.**_

* * *

Jason stood in front of the cafe, Auther right next to him.

Everyone in the cafe was looking at Jason and the shattered window.

The man behind the looked at Jason then his pokemon.

"Excuse me sir, Who will pay for my WINDOW!" He yelled.

Jason shrugged."Don't know, now if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving." Jason walked over to their table, left the money and a little tip then usered everybody out of the cafe.

The bartender ran out after them yelling the whole way.

The group quickly ran away, after they were a safe distance away they took a break.

Jason wiping sweat off his face with his sleeve."So Nichole, where is the professer's lab?"

Nichole looked at a near by street sign."Lets see, this is ocean way, we need to go to Wayfare way."

Everybody nodded and they started off to look for a map.

When they found a tourist map they looked for the fastest path to professer Sycamore's lab.

Jason studied the map. Juliet floated behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes Juliet what is it?" Jason asked.

"What will we do once we reach Professer Sycamore and get Nichole her pokedex?"

"We'll go on a journey with her."

"And about Susan?"

"If she wants to go along with us she will, if not we'll take her home, we have to go to Salatune city to start our gym battles."

Juliet nodded."Thank you, i was just wondering."

Jason finally found the quickest way and the group made their way to Sycamore's lab.

The city wasn't very exciting, it was mostly light gray buildings, it didn't look to bad just bland, the people were kinda nice.

When the group found the lab they stared in aw, it was bigger than the surrounding buildings and the yard was occupied by pokemon and humans alike.

"Well, let's go and find Professer Sycamore."Nichole said running inside.

Everyone followed behind her, the inside was a pearl white color, very clean red carpet.

Nichole walked up to a lady behind a counter, she was working on a computer.

She noticed Nichole and smiled at her.'Hello, welcome to Professer Sycamore's lab, i'm his assistant Sophie. How may i help you?"

Nichole returend the smile."We're here to see Professer Sycamore about getting our pokedex."

"Oh yes, right this way." Sophie said, getting up and walking away towards an elevator.

The group followed behind her and walked into the elevator.

Jason had to return his pokemon to their pokeballs. When the elevator reached the desired floor they got out and behind a desk sat a young man with black hair, hunched over paper work.

"Professor, these trainers are here to speak to you." Sophie said.

Professor sycamore stood up and raked his hand through his hair.

"Thank you Sophie."Sycamore fixed his labcoat also."Hello trainers! As my assistant said i am Professor Sycamore. the lead researcher in mega evolution!"

Everybody introduced themselves to him.

"Nice to meet all of you, now if i may ask, why have you came here. Let me guess you want to learn about mega evloution?"

"No sir, we're here to get our pokedexs." Jason said.

"Ah yes, we have new trainers here perfect. Now how many trainers will begin their great journeys today?"

"two of us." Jason said.

Susan stood in the back, and walked up."Wait, can we make that three of them."

Sycamore clapped his hands."That's wonderful, let me retrieve the pokedexs." Sycamore walked off for a moment then came back with three red boxed in one his hands, the other he held a box with a glass top.

"Here you are."Scyamore handed everone their pokedexs and then opened the box with the glass lid, inside were three pokeballs.

"These pokemon will be your starters and your best friends, so take care of them. Sycamore explaned all of the three pokemons.

Nichole picked froakie, she releashed froakie form it's pokeball.

Sycamore spoke up."Ah Froakie, a great water pokemon, they are very honorable. She will make a great friend."

"I should name her, what should i name her?" Nichole asked no one in particualar.

"I know! Maria, do you like that?" She asked Froakie.

the froakie nodded and jumped into Nichole's arms.

Nichole spun around in a circle.

Susan picked Chespin. Susan also released Chespin form it's pokeball.

"Ah Chespin, very respectful pokemon, if not goofy. He will be a fantastic friend."

Susan nodded."Then i know what to name him, how about Randy?"

Chespin nodded and hugged Susan.

Sycamore smiled and nodded."Now for you young man, you have fennekin, they're fun and tricky. hope you two have a wonderful journey together."

Jason shoke his head."Sorry but i have a full party already." Jason released his full party.

Sycamore closed the box's lid."Ah i see, well that's unfortuinite, but then again, fennekin has the oprotuinity to meet another great trainer as yourself.

"Now, if you'll all gather around i have something very important to say." Sycamore asked.

Everyone gathered around Sycamore.

"Every young boy and girl should start their pokemon journey, the journey enstills a certain princible in young trainers, that princible is respect, after every battle even if you win or lose, your respect for your pokemon grows, same with the oposite trainer, you should take losing as a lesson, think abot what happened and reflect on it." Sycamore paused to let that sink in.\

"Now trainers, you can begin your journey, go now and become the campion of Kantos! Go now and be the best you can be!"

Everyone nodded and with determination in their eyes they set down the elevator and on their way to Salatune city to begin their journey.

* * *

 **Finally this is updated, i took a break from it then i waited and modified it until i liked how it turned out.**

 **I hope everyone likes how the chapter turned out like i do.**

 **If you liked the chapter leave a review, if you didn't still leave a review on how i can improve the story.**

 **I hope everyone has a great day.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.**_

 _ **Trainer: Jason**_

 _ **Juliet-Froslass**_

 _ **Ashley-Gardevoir**_

 _ **Jack-Pancham**_

 _ **Stacy-Ninetails**_

 _ **Arthur- larvesta**_

* * *

 _ **Trainer: Susan**_

 _ **Randy-Chespin**_

* * *

 _ **Trainer: Nichole**_

 _ **Maria-Froakie**_

* * *

When the group got outside, Susan had an idea.

"Jason i have an idea, let's battle with our pokemon." Susan suggested.

Jason who was letting all his pokemon out of their pokeballs."Uh, sure." He turned to Arthur."Wanna take this one?"

Arthur quickly nodded and ran in front of Jason, his pokemon and Nichole walked to the side to watch the fight.

Susan placed Randy down, the others walked onto the sidewalk while Jason and Susan were on the lawn of Sycamore's lab.

Everyone else on the lawn backed away to watch the fight as well.

"You can go first." Jason said.

"Randy use tackle!" Susan said.

Randy ran towards Arthur.

"Arthur dodge right." Jason yelled.

Arthur quickly jumped right but Randy quickly jumped on him.

Arthur tried to get Randy off him by flailing around.

After he got Randy off, Jason yelled."Arthur use ember!"

Arthur's horns ignited with tiny flames.

"Randy quickly dodge them!" Susan said, running her hand through her hair.

Randy quickly ran away as Arthur launched his embers.

Randy manage to dodge most of them but the last one hit Randy, badly wounding him.

"Randy are you okay?" Susan said, stroking her hair more vigorously.

Jason noticing this spoke up."Susan are you okay? You're kinda getting nervous."

"Yeah, i'm fine, it's just i am nervous for Randy."

"I know, i'm nervous for Arthur but i believe in him, plus i know that we can help him by getting him to a pokecenter, so Randy will be fine when Arthur beats him." Jason said.

"Think you can beat Randy? With that weak attack? Randy quickly tackle him." Susan said, reassuring herself.

Randy ran towards Arthur, halfway through the run he started to slow down.

Jason smile "Arthur now's our chance, use tackle."

Arthur quickly ran into Randy, making him get thrown back a few feet.

Randy tried to get up but he fell back to the ground, Susan ran towards Randy.

"Are you okay?"

Randy nodded and held up his arms.

Susan picked him up and patted him on the back.

Arthur ran up to Jason and jumped in his arms.

"Very good Arthur, you did a really great job." Jason said praising Arthur.

Arthur began to nod his head and he had a sparkly aura about him.

everyone around them praise them, Arthur tired to bury himself into Jason.

"Okay everyone thank you for the praise but we must be going, we have pokemon to heal." Jason said walking away towards the nearest pokecenter.

His pokemon, Nichole and Susan followed behind him.

Jason motioned for Susan to walk beside him, when she was beside him he said"Very good battle, where did you learn to fight?"

Susan gave him a weird side glance."What do you mean? I just lost."

"only because i had an advantage, fire beats grass, but if i didn't use Arthur i'm sure i would've lost, and here we are the pokecenter, lets get these guys better."

The group walked in and went to the counter and had their pokemon healed.

While they were waiting, everyone went about setting up their poke trainer id's.

When that was all well and done the pokemon have been healed.

"Lets get going to Salatune city." Jason said clapping his hands together.

Nichole walked next to Jason and asked."Why do we have to go to Salatune city? Lumiose has a pokemon gym."

"This city's gym is to strong for us right now, we have to get stronger. And to do that we must start at the beginning."

"But Ashley and Stacy? They're strong enough to fight the gym aren't they?"

Stacy bumped into the conversation."Of course i am, but i don't know about Ashley."

Ashley crossed her arms."Yeah right, i could totally beat you without breaking a sweat."

Stacy raised an eyebrow."Really? Well maybe we can find out later." Stacy turned to Jack."Jack get on my back."

Jack shoke his head no. Stacy reworded her sentence."Get on my back now, or your getting dragged by your little tail."

Reconsidering his options he climbed onto her back.

Spike saw Jack climb on Stacy's back and though it looked fun so he ran over to Jason.

"Hey Jason, you'd think i can sit on your shoulder?"

Jason looked down at the pokemon."That's a weird request."

"You saying weird request is weird, let me on your shoulder."

"Fine if you'll be quiet about it."Jason said starting to bend over.

"No i got this, check this out." Spike said using his good arm, he climbed up Jason's leg and up his back and sat on his shoulder.

Jason patted his head."Good job, now flex that bad arm, we'll need it very soon."

Spike nodded and started to flex it, making small clanks now and then.

"Okay, everyone set. Let's get this train going."Jason said.

* * *

 ** _Hello everybody, sorry for the very late upload again my family and i went to Florida for a while and boy did i get tan, i look like a corndog._**

 ** _If you enjoyed the chapter or have criticism for the chapter leave a review._**

 ** _Some of you know i have another fanfiction called Williams new perspective due to it turning terrible i'll be remaking the whole story and will be deleting it tomorrow and if you do chose to read it only read the first 7 ish chapters._**

 ** _Hope everyone has a great day and had a great week._**

 ** _Now if you excuse me i have to get ready for school on Monday woohoo!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.**_  
 _ **Trainer: Jason**_

 _ **Juliet-Froslass**_

 _ **Ashley-Gardevoir**_

 _ **Jack-Pancham**_

 _ **Stacy-Ninetails**_

 _ **Arthur- larvesta**_

 _ **Spike- Sableye**_

 _ **Trainer: Susan**_

 _ **Randy-Chespin**_

 _ **Trainer: Nichole**_

 _ **Maria-Froakie**_

* * *

Everyone began their walk to Salatune city, but first they must go to route 4, also known as parterre way, the most beautiful garden in Kalos.

Luckily for everyone the professor's lab was close to the entrance that went to route 4.

"Excuse me Jason, how long will this walk be?" Juliet asked.

Jason thought about it for a minute."Maybe thirty minutes if we make good time, but i do like looking at the flowers. so foury five minutes."

Juliet nodded."Do you mind if i go into my pokeball?"

"Yeah sure, and are you feeling okay? You don't ask to go in there often."

"Yes i am feeling alright, if not a little tired."

Jason smiled."Okay, see you soon Juliet!" Jason said pulling out her pokeball.

After the group walked onto Parterre way Ashley looked around.

"it was so bright and colorful, and so upbeat." She said with a small amount of disgust.

"Jason, i'd like to go back into by pokeball." Ashley said, putting Jack who was on her back, on the ground.

Jack folded his arms and shifted a long blade of grass in his mouth.

Jason nodded and pulled out her pokeball, soon all except Arthur wanted back into there pokeballs.

Susan and Nichole had their respective pokemon in there hands.

Jason stopped by one flower bed that had an array of blue and teal flowers.

Susan walked up behind him."Hey Jason what are you doing?"

Jason gave her a quick glance."We're at the most beautiful and diverse garden in Kalos! They have over 200 flower species in this garden and i like to looked at them and see which ones i like, and ones that would match my pokemon."

Jason looked around and saw a patch with a multitude of red and orange flowers.

Looking around for any gardeners Jason plucked an orange flower for Juliet and a red for Ashley, he then walked back to the blue flowers and plucked one out for Spike.

After picking them he released his pokemon. Jason handed Juliet her orange flower, she hugged him and tucked the stem into her ribbon that ties around her waist.

Jason gave Ashley hers and he placed it in her mane, she nodded and thanked him and returned to her pokeball.

Spike smiled and fist bumped Jason."Thanks dude."

"Yeah no problem, wanna go pack to your pokeball?"

Spike placed his hand to his chin."Yeah, gotta give you some privacy."

Jason who had the pokeball off already gave Spike a questionable look.

"What's with the strange look, see ya soon." Spike said pressing the button and was recalled into his pokeball.

Jason recalled the rest of his pokemon. Arthur tugged on Jason's leg, as he looked down at him, Arthur held up his hands like he wanted to be picked up.

Jason smiled and picked him up."Let's see here Arthur what would be a good color for you?" Jason said walking over to a patch of yellow flowers, then to green.

"You know what, i'd think green would work better on you, matches your eyes."

Arthur nodded and that same sparkle emanated from his body.

After putting a green flower in his hair Jason said."Aren't you a special pokemon."

Arthur nodded, and nodded to his left. Susan and Nichole were also picking out flowers for his pokemon.

"What? What is it."

Arthur motioned to the flower in his hair then to Susan and Nichole.

"Want me to get them flowers?"

Arthur's head nodded so fast Jason thought it would fall off.

"Okay! Calm down, why would i get them flowers? There's no good reason to."

Arthur looked frustrated and sighed and shooked his head.

"Don't look at me like that, they're picking their own flowers." Jason said walking over to the girls.

Nichole plucked a light blue flower for Maria, as she noticed Jason.

"Hey Jason!"She said."look at this pretty flower i picked for Maria."

Jason smiled."Very nice, it fits her perfectly, and how about you Susan, any luck?"

Susan shook her head no.

"Keep looking." Jason said looking around for gardeners, he saw one of them.

"Susan stop let's move farther down, one of the gardeners are here."

Susan looked around and saw the gardener, she nodded and walked further down with Nichole.

Susan stopped looking for flowers and walked towards Salatune city.

Jason walked towards Susan."Everything good? You didn't pick a flower for Randy."

Susan nodded."Yep, it's fine. Randy didn't like any flowers."

Randy nodded."Ches Ches pin chespin."

"Well then, maybe we can find something in Salatune city that Randy likes. Like a scarf or something."

The group began their walk towards Salatune city. Mostly walking in quiet, looking at the flowers or remarking on the flowers.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late upload then a short chapter but school has been rather boring, but at least i'm enjoying myself.**

 **Please leave a review if you liked the chapter or if you have** **criticism.**

 **Please check out my other story William's new perspective, it's based off of KenitohMenara's Rose's new perspective, but don't forget to check out Elite shade's Adrienne's new perspective, also there's a lot more new perspective stories.**

 **But check out Elite shade's other fanfiction's because i love his works, all of them! They're so amazing!**


	20. Last chapter!

**_Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori._**  
 ** _Trainer: Jason_**

Juliet-Froslass

Ashley-Gardevoir

Jack-Pancham

Stacy-Ninetails

Arthur- larvesta

Spike- Sableye

Trainer: Susan

Randy-Chespin

Trainer: Nichole

Maria-Froakie

* * *

"We're finally here Maria!" Nichole said.

"Yes we are, finally it was boring in the garden." Susan said.

Jason smiled and handed Susan three of his pokeballs and Nichole the other three.

They had weird look on their faces."What's this for?"Nichole asked.

"I have old business to take care of, i'll be back in by night fall or tomorrow morning." Jason said walking towards a archway labeled "Route 3"

Susan grabbed Jason's shoulder."What do you mean old business?" Jason didn't reply he just jerked his shoulder free.

"What do you mean old business?" Susan practically yelled.

Jason didn't reply he just ran towards route 3, dodging people and pokemon a like.

Susan and Nichole stood in silence then they released Jason's pokemon.

After giving them a recap Juliet Rushed towards Route 3, the others quickly followed suite.

As they reached the archway they stopped and looked around.

"Ashley use your psychic powers and find Jason, he's in the woods by himself." Susan said.

Ashley nodded and her eyes glew a purple glow, after a minute she headed off in a random direction.

After a minute of looking they found Jason with his head leaning on a tree, they heard sniffles and Jason rubbing his head with his sleeve, as if wiping away tears.

the group quietly sneaked up on him. Susan was about to touch his shoulder but Juliet stopped her and shook her head no.

Susan nodded and Juliet reached her hand and touched Jason's shoulder, after feeling a cold hand on his shoulder Jason turned around, conforming the groups thought about him crying.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Juliet asked, of course to Susan and Nichole she spoke in pokespeak.

"Why did you follow me?!"Jason yelled.

"We came because you ran off into the forest." Nichole asked.

Jason looked at her"I have to do something very important!"

"Is that why your crying?"Stacy asked.

Jason clutched his hands."Stacy you don't understand what i'm doing. Stay out of this!"

"Then explain to us." Nichole said.

"NO! it's to personal." Jason said turning around and walking away.

Susan ran up behind him and gave him a ursaring hug.

"Hey!"Jason said struggling, almost getting free."let go!"

before Jason could get free Stacy jumped on him and pinned him to the ground and said."Jason if you don't tell us." Stacy's face became fierce."i'll set you on fire if you don't."

Stacy's mouth began to emit tiny flames."WE care for you Jason, tell us." Stacy said.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Jason said.

After careful consideration Jason told everyone about his mom and how he's going to talk to her to set things even.

Stacy licked the now crying Jason. "It's going to be fine now lets go to your mothers." Stacy said.

"NO i must go alone!"Jason pleaded but Stacy nodded no.

Ashley got off Jason, but Ashley held him in a physic hold.

"This is for your own good. Now point us in the direction Juliet." Ashley said.

After a hour of walking the group made it to Vaniville town, they past through Aquacorde real quick.

Ashley put Jason down when he was in front of his mom's house.

He knocked at the door and a few minutes later a tall lady came up to the door, hair a mess, bottle in hand, she smelled of alcohol.

"J-Jason is that you?" She said.

He nodded."Yes mom it's me, Jason."

She lunged at Jason, everyone Was about to attack but stopped.

She was hugging Jason."I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to hurt you i was drunk you have to believe me!"

"yes i know, but i can't forgive you."

"Jason please!" She said holding him arm lengths away."Please Jason, i'll stop drinking, i'l stop abusing you!"

Jason shook his head no."I'm sorry mom, i'm going on my adventure with my friends." Jason gesturing to everyone.

"Jason please don't!" She pleaded.

"NO! I must go, i'll call you. Goodbye mom." Jason said walking away.

The group followed her. Jason's mother fell to her knees and started to cry.

She stared at the bottle in her hand and threw it on the ground and walked inside.

* * *

 **Hello sorry for the late upload and not uploading my other story it'll be posted tomorrow.**

 **This is the last chapter of the story i'll be remaking it like Will's new perspective but i'm thinking of making this a more of a slice of life since i fell i write better that way but it's up to you guys and gals. leave a review on what you want the story to become**

 **Have a great day**


End file.
